Requiem For The Americas
Requiem For The America - "Songs From The Lost World" is a 11 track Japanese CD album containing a collection of songs as a tribute to the native Americans,compiled by Jonathan Elias.The CD features an exclusive song "Follow In My Footsteps" sung by Simon Le Bon with Warren Cuccurullo on guitar and Susanna Hoffs on backing vocals Track Listings Japan Enigma Records 773554-3 1. "Within The Lost World" - Jon Anderson - 7.21 2. "I've Not Forgotten You" - Toni Childs - 5.45 3. "Du He Kah (The Healer)" - Patti Scialfa and Jonathan Elias - 7.35 4. "Invisible Man" - John Waite - 4.45 5. "Talk With Grandfather" - Ernie Longwalker - 1.43 6. "Follow In My Footsteps" - Simon Le Bon - 5.07 7. "The Journey" - Jonathan Elias - 2.34 8. "The Chant Movement" - Jonathan Elias - 6.18 9. "Born In The Dreamtime" - Jonathan Elias - 10. "Far Far Cry" - Jonathan Elias (chanting) Part 1 - "Far Far Cry" Part 2 - "Let There Be Piece" 11. "Father And Son" - Charlie Sheen And Martin Sheen - 2.52 Within The Lost World * Clifford Lane - Acoustic Guitar * Tony Levin - Chapman Stick * Jeff Porcaro - Drums * Gary Barlough - Thunder Drum * Warren Cuccurullo - Guitar * Jonathan Elias - Keyboards * Jon Anderson - Lead Vocals * Gordon Gottlieb - Percussion * Sherman Foote - Percussion * Grace Jones - Backing Vocals I've Not Forgotten You * Mark Egan - Fretless Bass * Ray Foote - Guitar * Warren Cuccurullo - Guitar * Jonathan Elias - Keyboards * Toni Childs - Lead Vocals * Gordon Gottlieb - Percussion * Stewart Copeland - Percussion * Gary Barlough - Synth Percussion * Jimmy Bralower - Synth Percussion * Sherman Foote - Synth Percussion Du He Kah (The Healer) * Ian Lloyd - Backing Vocals * Mark Egan - Fretless Bass * Stewart Copeland - Drums * Warren Cuccurullo - Space Guitar * Jonathan Elias - Keyboards, Vocals * Paul Seymour - Keyboards * Sherman Foote - Percussion * Gordon Gottlieb - Percussion, Marimba * Patti Scialfa - Vocals Invisible Man * Clifford Lane - 12 String Acoustic Guitar * Dan Reed - Backing Vocals * Ian Lloyd - Backing Vocals * Maxine Neuman - Cello * Sherman Foote - Chapman Stick * Belen Pena Magana - Xipe Totec Drummer * Jesus Ibanez Ramiezz - Xipe Totec Drummer * Lazaro Arvizu - Xipe Totec Drummer * Pedro Ruiz - Xipe Totec Drummer * Sergio Ruiz - Xipe Totec Drummer * Ira Siegel - Guitar * Ray Foote - Guitar * Jonathan Elias - Keyboards * John Waite - Lead Vocals * Alex Lasarenko - Hammond Organ * Daniel C. Hill - Cree & Kiowa Voice Talk With Grandfather * Belen Pena Magana - Xipe Totec Drummer * Jesus Ibanez Ramiezz - Xipe Totec Drummer * Lazaro Arvizu - Xipe Totec Drummer * Pedro Ruiz - Xipe Totec Drummer * Sergio Ruiz - Xipe Totec Drummer * Sherman Foote - Textural Guitar * Gary Barlough - Narration * Jonathan Elias - Sound Collage * Sherman Foote - Sound Collage * Ernie Longwalker - Voice Follow In My Footsteps * Susanna Hoffs - Backing Vocals * Sherman Foote - Chapman Stick * Steve Ferrone - Drums * Sherman Foote - Guitar * Warren Cuccurullo - Guitar * Alex Lasarenko - Keyboards * Jonathan Elias - Keyboards * Simon Le Bon - Lead Vocals * Alan Schwartzberg - Percussion * Daniel C. Hill - Cree & Kiowa Voice The Journey * Tony Levin - Chapman Stick * Stewart Copeland - Drums * Clifford Lane - Guitar * Gary Barlough - Keyboards * Jonathan Elias - Keyboards * Sherman Foote - Keyboards * Daniel C. Hill - Cree & Kiowa Voice * Jim Morrison - Poetry Reading The Chant Movement * The Boys Choir Of Harlem - Backing Vocals * John Taylor - Bass * Tony Levin - Chapman Stick * Belen Pena Magana - Xipe Totec Drummer * Jesus Ibanez Ramiezz - Xipe Totec Drummer * Lazaro Arvizu - Xipe Totec Drummer * Pedro Ruiz - Xipe Totec Drummer * Sergio Ruiz - Xipe Totec Drummer * Clifford Lane - Guitar * Nick Rhodes - Digital Phone-Relay Keyboard * Harvey Estrin - Ocarina * Chip Jenkins - Percussion, Sounds * Gary Barlough - Percussion, Sounds * Jonathan Elias - Percussion, Sounds, Keyboards, Vocals * Sherman Foote - Percussion, Sounds * Grace Jones - Chanting * Liam O'Maunlai - Chanting * Jim Morrison - Poetry Reading Born In The Dreamtime * Jonathan Elias - Chanting Father And Son * Tony Levin - Chapman Stick * Ray Foote - Guitar * Warren Cuccurullo - Guitar * Jonathan Elias - Keyboards * Jim Nicholson - Drum Programming * Sherman Foote - Drum Programming * Ian Lloyd - Backing Vocals (Part 1) * Tommy Shaw - Backing Vocals (Part 1) * Jon Anderson - Lead Vocals (Part 1) * Pattie Darcy - Backing Vocals (Part 2) * Michael Bolton - Lead Vocals (Part 2) * Clifford Lane - Acoustic Guitar * Ray Foote - Guitar * Jonathan Elias - Sounds * Sherman Foote - Sounds * Charlie Sheen - Poetry Reading * Martin Sheen - Poetry Reading Category:Simon Le Bon Category:Compilation Albums